


Pink Tricks

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Murder, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeusus on Tumblr wanted Fanon Hux leading straight men to their deaths</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Tricks

He smiled when he noted the way the man was staring at him. No doubt his outfit alone had caught his attention, pink and yellow shorts and a tank top that showed more skin than was needed. His pale and freckled skin shone in the light, appealing and wanting to be touched.

The pink lemonade lollipop in his mouth thankfully hid his smile and he hummed to himself. He leaned back against the wall he stood near, toying with the stick of the candy as he noted the man's approach from the corner of his eye.

"Are you for sale?"

"Depends," Hux hummed. He watched as the credit chit was presented to him and he slid the lollipop out of his mouth, giving it a long and slow lick as he considered. "Follow me," he purred.

Hux led the man away from the noise and lights of the bar. He allowed a few stray touches to his hips and back, placing his lollipop underneath his tongue to suck on it harder.

"Where are we going?" the man asked.

Kylo's lightsaber switching on in the darkness and cutting the man in half answered him. "He planned on killing you. He enjoys causing pain to those he deems less than himself," he murmured.

"Why do you think I led him to you?" Hux asked, smiling at the cloaked figure. He bit down on his lollipop, crunching on he candy.


End file.
